


Sun Spots

by AddarusSalamander



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddarusSalamander/pseuds/AddarusSalamander
Summary: Sebastian is just trying to enjoy a lazy day by himself. Maybe a local farmer could give him some company?





	Sun Spots

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played Stardew Valley, but I for sure will after writing this! Thank you to @jaydedd for introducing me to these two. I love Damian so much ;O;

It was a warm afternoon. Warm for spring at least. Sebastian stayed in his room and tried to finish a few chapters in his book. It was getting close to the climax of the story and he finally had a chance to read the big reveal. He sat on his bed cross-legged turning page after page. It was getting exciting. As he finished that chapter he was relieved but thought at least one more wouldn’t hurt. He couldn't stop now. Finally, something that excited him.

His mom and Demetrius yet didn’t seem to read the air. They kept coming in and out of his room asking him for things. Where was this and what happened to that? Yes, he wasn’t at his computer. As if that would stop them, but he was still doing something and he hated getting interrupted. Just because he wasn’t doing something that looked like work doesn’t mean that he wasn’t busy.

As he was in the middle of the chapter he heard people moving around up above. That was all it took to draw him out of the story. He creased his eyebrows and looked up hoping his glare would get people to quiet down. No dice. They were still being loud he could hear voices and people moving around. All he wanted to do was read a book. They most likely forgot he was there. With that in mind, he hoped no one would come down there and ask him to do things. He really didn’t feel like doing things for other people. Especially when he was so clearly doing something else.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Sebastian glanced at it but didn’t say anything. Another knock and the door opened. Maru came through the door with some blankets under her arm. She had dark skin and bobbed purple hair. She looked more like her father. Still, Sebastian was grateful she was nothing like either of their parents. While it seemed the preferred her presence over him she was still kind to him. Even if she walked into his room without his permission.

“There you are!” She said walking into his room, “I thought you were out doing something. We are getting stuff ready for a picnic then heading he the bar after. Do you want to join?” She mumbled something about a weird smell in the room again. That was nobody’s business but his anyways.

Sebastian closed his book remembering the page number. “Not really. I was just about to leave,” he said with exhaustion in his voice.

“Oh? Where are you going?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

He placed the book on the bed and across the room to grab his shoes. “I’m going for a walk.”

Maru was silent for a moment before shrugging, “Alright then. What about the bar afterward?”

What he wanted was to spend all day in bed with a book. Then do some work late at night, but he doubts he was going to get any peace during then either.

“Maybe,” He said grabbing his book and making his way out. He walked past her and hoped at least she would close his door when he left. He said goodbye to his mom and was out the door. The bar wouldn’t be so bad. Despite not wanting social interaction it wouldn’t kill him to go out for a couple of drinks and a few games of pool.

It was warm, there weren’t that many clouds in the sky which he was a bit disappointed by. Rainy weather was always welcomed by him, unlike most people. He walked with his book stuffed in the pocket on his hoodie. There was a certain pace by the mines that was always a safe haven for him. Usually, he would be there much later than he was, but he didn’t want to stay in his room. Not if people kept coming in and out.

He walked along the path thinking if he could read and walk at the same time. For safety reasons and not wanting to read the big reveal standing up, he decided against it.

There were footsteps behind him and wondered who could it be. Everyone who bothered him was at his house. Turning around Sebastian was thankful that it was Sam and no anyone else. Sam was a friend and understood his space. He had bright yellow hair sticking up in different places and a cheery demeanor.

“Hey, buddy! Heading out for Maru’s picnic? I figure you would be inside or something,” he smiled and put his hands on his hips.

Sam was a good guy and Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to be rude to him. No matter how much of an emo mood he was in.

“I would be, but you know how it is,” Sebastian gave a shrug.

Sam nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Yeah I understand. Don’t stay out too late okay? I’ll be at the bar later and we can hang out if you’re up for social interaction.”

Sebastian gave a small smile before it faded, “Thanks. I’ll see you later tonight.”

“See ya!”

Sam turned on his heels and made his way to Sebastian’s house. Most likely to join the others for Maru’s picnic. He did figure it was sort of a lazy day. People didn’t have many chores to do and spring did bring out that nature in a lot of people. Sebastian was a hard worker, in his mind, not that anyone cared to see it besides two people. At least for today he would be like everyone else and have a lazy day as well.

He could feel the wind brush up against his cheek as he made his way down to the mines. Looking up at the sky he could see some more clouds rolling in. He could really enjoy a bit of rain and a nice book. Cloudy days made for a better reading experience in his opinion. It was an aesthetic of his. Feeling around his pocket he was glad he could feel some cigs and his lighter. It was a nasty habit, but he didn’t have any reason to quit. He first started just to take the edge off, now it was a daily routine.

Finally, he reached his spot. It was near a place to fish, but no one was there. Good. Some peace and quiet. He sat down under a tree and opened up his book. He was in the middle of a chapter, but the story was fresh in his mind. It was one of his few hobbies he was actually passionate about. He didn’t need to share it with anyone or have someone badgering him with annoying questions. The wind blew the smell of the water to him. He inhaled deeply and relaxed against the tree.

Sebastian lost track of time and honestly didn’t care. No one was expecting him to be somewhere not until later that night. Even then he could show up late without anyone really worrying. This was perfect. That is until he heard the crunching of grass. The noise pulled him from his book. If he was an expressive person would have rolled his eyes. Instead, he slumped further against the tree with an exhale. He didn’t even bother looking up to see who would try to ruin his good time. He didn’t care who it was all he cared was that he could actually finish this book.

“Afternoon,” the stranger said.

Sebastian tore his eyes away from the pages of his book. He looked up and blocking what sun shined for him was someone he never saw someone before. He had dark skin and black hair with bright blue eyes. He was also incredibly tall too and was wearing a dark red flannel with light blue jeans. In his hands were a fishing pole and tackle box. Sebastian stared at him for a few moments before releasing he was supposed to say something.

“Hello.” Good job.

That’s right. There was a new person in town who inherited the farm. They kept it up with it despite coming from the city. Most would give up and leave, sell the property, but he stayed.

“I haven’t seen you around, my name’s Damian,” he gave a soft smile.

“Mm, Sebastian. I’m not an outside person.” Small talk was not his strong suit.

“Nice to meet you, Sebastian,” Damian nodded and looked around, “Do you mind if I fish here? This is just a pretty good spot.”

He thought about it and figured there was nowhere else in the town he could run. With a shrug, he reached into his pocket, “Go right ahead. I don’t own the place.”

“Alrighty then.” With that, Damian went to the edge of the pond and set up for fishing. “I’ll try to be quiet for you.”

Sebastian watched him for a bit as he sat patiently waiting for any fish to fall for the bait. Abigail mentioned him once before. Something about a kind and friendly person moving in. Of course, Sebastian didn’t think much more about it. He stayed inside, but he was sure if Damian knew him he wouldn’t take an interest with him. If he was the friendly type then Sebastian was the opposite of such. A loner. He liked it that anyway.

Taking his cigarettes out of his pocket he lit it and then stuck it at the corner of his mouth. Putting his nose back in the book he smoked and tried to finish the story before nightfall. His favorite character was about to get great power. A power that would help them beat the main enemy and save their world. It was getting just to the good part. He sat up and blew out a puff of smoke as he did. In his peripheral he noticed Damian staring at him.

Sebastian lifted his head and as he did Damian turned back around. He furrowed his eyebrows and took the cigarette from his mouth.

“What?” He asked.

Damian gave a meek turnaround and shrugged, “Oh, nothing really. It’s just well-” He trailed off and looked up to the sky.

“What?”

Damian smiled, “Smoking is kinda bad for you. If you want to keep going, go ahead, but you know. The habit is hard to kick.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian looked at the cigarette between his fingers. “I guess. Does it bother you?”

“Not really,” Damian turned back around to the stream, “I still wouldn’t do it. Just not good for you.”

“Hm,” Sebastian took another drag, “Uh-huh.” He exhaled and a cloud of smoke escaped past his lips. “I know that.”

Damian chuckled nervously, “Sorry don’t want to get preachy. You can go ahead and do so. It’s not my business anyway.”

He turned back around to the stream and continued to fish. It wasn’t long after that he finally managed to catch something. He let out a giggle going to one knee and reeling in a fish. Unhooking the fish he placed it in the tackle box. Damian turned around and smiled at Sebastian.

“Score one!”

Sebastian blinked before opening his shooting his eyes back down to his book. Why was he staring at him so much? How could anyone be so cheery just fishing was beyond him. Taking the cigarette on his mouth he put it out on the heel of his boot. This way he could concentrate on his book instead of the smoke in his lungs. He could feel how thin the pages were as he reached the end. There was anticipation as he could feel the story play out the final act. The sun shined through the leaves and illuminated spots all on his book. As if the sun was highlighting certain words of the book. The clouds all day were hiding the sun and have it return again. It was like the sky was changing moods.

There was a peaceful silence between Sebastian’s reading and Damian’s fishing. What broke it was that there was a splash from each fish he caught and he was cheery during each time. Sure he wasn’t clicking his heels or singing a song each time, but he was still upbeat. Sebastian would make the occasional glance at him before reading his book again. He was nearing the end, but not everything was getting resolved. If he had to order the next installment he was probably going to lose it.

Just his luck he would end up reading ‘To Be Continued’ instead of ‘The End’. He sighed heavily and closed the book. Leaning against the tree he looked up at the sky through the leaves. Now what? He needed to order the next book, but he didn’t want to go home yet. Orders like that took longer to get out here as well. Here he finally got comfortable just to have it be cut short. Maybe he could stare at Damian fishing. Yeah, right. That wasn’t weird at all watching a stranger fish.

Dark bangs fell over his eyes as he drifted his eyes back towards Damian. Oh crap. He was looking at him again? Damian was the one staring at him again!? Sebastian tensed up and furrowed his eyebrows. He put both his hands flat on the ground and felt the grass between his fingers.

“What? Why do you keep staring at me?”

Damian smiled, “Nothing, nothing. You just looked upset is all. Did your book not end well?” He started to pull his line from the water and taking out another fish. How many was that now? Sebastian wasn’t keeping count.

“No,” he started, “I mean, no it did. It is good. I just didn’t expect it to end like that…”

“Like what?” He asked stuffing the fish with the rest. “What kind is it?”

“Huh?” Sebastian tilted his head.

“Your book? What kind is it? Horror?” He stood up with his fishing pole and box. Damian walked right over to him and sat down in front of him.

Was there an open invitation to sit in front of him or did he miss it? Sebastian looked down at the blades of grass and said nothing for a bit. He wasn’t going to escape a conversation with ease today.

“Sci-fi.” He mumbled. “And it ended on a cliffhanger.”

“Really? I didn’t see that coming,” Damian crossed his legs, “I’d figure you were like something you know more-”

“Emo?” Sebastian finished for him monotone.

The other had a sheepish grin on him and he rubbed his cheek. The sun was setting and there were sunspots on Damian’s face. Sebastian moved his hair from his face only to have his bangs fall back into place.

“Yeah actually. Sorry, you just kinda look the part. You know your dark eyes.”

Sebastian blinked, “My eyes?”

“Yeah, they’re nice though,” he smiled at him.

“Oh.” There was no way he was expecting that. “Thanks.”

From Damian’s perspective, the sun was shining right on top of Sebastian's head up to his brow. Then it sparkled over his shoulders. It was pretty warm out, but he was still wearing a hoodie. Maybe he was used to the heat.

“You’re welcome. So what’s the book about?” He leaned to the side to take a peek at the cover.

Sebastian handed the book over for him to see the cover. It had 3 characters wearing different colored armor. They were in front of an image of a cracked planet with some sort of energy coming out of it. ‘Gaia Stars’ was written on the title and it was the second volume.

“Oh uh, it’s the about a group of people who have to save their dying planet, and they need to find a new life source for it.” The whole time he felt like he was under a microscope. Sure people talked to him, but few actually engage.

“Oh wow! That’s kinda intense, sounds really good. Maybe they might make a game about it. I like the art on the cover.”

He nodded, “Yeah. I have to order the third one when I get home. This one ended off on a cliffhanger. I’m usually on top of these things. There is a graphic novel out for it, but I wanted to read the novel first. It would feel more real that way...at least to me.”

“Hm, well maybe you could let me borrow the first one. I need something to do between my chores you know? So, you’re really into this type of stuff huh?”

“..Yeah. I usually don’t talk to people about the books I read. I read comics too sometimes. If you want to read it,” there was hesitation, “...I could lend it to you.”

“Cool, I am actually excited to read it! Why haven’t I ever met you before? I mean I don’t know everyone yet, but you feel familiar is all I’m saying.” He leaned back and put on his elbow and started to read the back cover of the book.

“I work from home.” He was really waiting for ‘Oh yeah you’re Maru’s brother.’ “I’m a computer programmer. You know for games and stuff.”

Damian let out a whistle, “Whoa. That’s pretty cool. I had an old friend who was into that stuff a while back. I didn’t really get it then and to be honest I don’t think I could now.”

Sebastian smiled softly, “I find it fun.” For once he wasn't compared to Maru. Now he could die happy.

“Well that’s the important part, right? That you find it fun? For me, it’s farming and fishing. I like giving things to people. You know stuff they actually need. It’s way more rewarding than sitting in a musty office for the rest of my life.”

As he spoke Damian looked up to the sky with a bit of wonder. The gentle breeze flew glided through his hair. He moved his own bangs from his face as he relaxed against the tree. Few in the town were like him, Sebastian thought. Small talk wasn’t as awkward for him as it would be for anyone else.

“That’s good that you found something you like though,” he offered. “It’s better than being miserable.” Like he was.

“Thanks. I usually talk to my friend Abi about this sort of stuff. Nice to have a new friend to talk to though,” he held out his hand.

This is where his timid anti-socialness really shined. Sebastian reached out his hand and took Damian's for a light shake. At the same time, he called him a friend. Just like that, one conversation and he was alright with him.

“You know Abigail?” He asked him as he pulled back his hand and sat his book aside.

“Yeah, she’s one of my best friends. Sometimes I give her puffer fish. She said she really likes them, but I haven’t managed to catch any recently. Can’t have all the luck you know?”

Damian paused and snapped his fingers, “That’s it! Abi has talked about you before. That’s why you were familiar to me.”

“She talks about me? Seriously?” Sebastian creased his eyebrows.

“Well yeah she said you’re one of her friends,” he shrugged.

“I guess so,” he relaxed his shoulders, “Can I ask...why did you catch so many fish if you were looking for pufferfish?”

Damian looked at his tackle box before giving him a smile, “Fishing relaxes me. That and it’s an easy way to get food. You know stews, fried fish, sashimi, all that good stuff.”

Sebastian's ears perked up, “I actually really like Sashimi.”

“Oh,” Damian sat up, “I was gonna go home and make some. See Abi invited me out to hang out at the bar later. I was gonna eat at home and then go out for a drink or two. You want you and I to go together?”

Sebastian smiled softly, “Sure. I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Cool!” He started to get up and grab his fishing pole and tackle. “On the way, you can maybe you can tell me more about that book. I didn’t get a chance to read much with my old job so this’ll be a good place for me to start. huh?.”

Sebastian stood up along with him and stuffed his book in his hoodie pocket, “Okay.”

It was around 5 pm when they left to go back to the farmhouse. Everyone else was most likely winding down from Maru’s picnic. Damian said he was invited but decided he wanted to fish instead. Sebastian would have been in his room all day. This was the first time he was glad he left the house. Walking along a stranger would have been awkward and he would have pushed him away. Yet, Damian didn’t make things awkward. He didn’t judge and he was open to what Sebastian had to say. City guys usually don’t do well out here, but he seemed to be adjusting just fine. That was pretty admirable.

They walked in step with each other along the path and Sebastian went on about the book. The gravel crunched beneath them as they marched. He even gave a few of his feelings of his own. Damian had a comment to just almost everything. Any other person he probably would have found that annoying. Yet, here he was glad that he took the time to pay attention and give some thoughts of his own. The sun was setting and the air was getting much cooler. The clouds from earlier that day covered up the sunset. Though not without giving off different shades of pink and orange. He was sure that it was going to rain tomorrow.

“Kala is sort of their expert on tech. She picks it up faster than Roger and Uzo.” Sebastian continued to explain the characters without giving away too much of the story.

“She sounds like she might be my favorite character,” Damian commented.

“It would make sense,” Sebastian was looking at the ground as they walked. “She is the nicest one there and you’re a pretty nice guy. Not in a loser way either.”

Damian laughed, “Thanks, that means a lot coming from a cool guy like you!”

“Who me? A cool guy?” He asked.

“Yeah, you? Know anyone else with a cool edge like you?” Damian looked at him and winked.

Cool edge? He wasn’t going to deny that he was edgy and had an edgy aesthetic. Even Maru called him edgy sometimes, but no one put cool in front of it. What was the wink for? Sebastian looked down to the ground and didn’t want to ask any more of it. What he didn’t know there was a light shade of pink coming across his face.

They came up to the farmhouse and Sebastian was really impressed with the upkeep. After Damian’s grandfather died there was a lot of that the land was going to be gone for good. Yet, he managed to save it. Damian, before going any further inside the house, took his shoes off and left them by the door. Sebastian followed his lead and pushed his pair not too far away from Damian’s. It was clear that he liked things neat. He liked not having to walk over things. Plus Damian's house smelled nice, unlike his basement.

Then a spark of anxiety hit him. It only then occurred to him that he might have smelled like his basement. That probably could have been the worst thing. Damian smelled like his own home that had to mean that Sebastian smelled like his.

“Feel free to make yourself at home. I’m going to go wash up before we get started okay?”

His voice cut through his thoughts.

“Uh sure. I don’t smell do I?” Damn it, why ask?

“No, not really. Just a little like cigarettes but it’s not bad.”

“Cool.”

Damian went into the kitchen to put away his fishing gear before moving to another part of the house. For a few seconds, Sebastian just stood there unsure where to go. All he could really think about was how Damian had a cool edge. He wasn’t going to lie he was emo but cool? He grew used to snide comments from Demetrius and his mother. They struggling to understand him but never really hitting the mark.

Sebastian wandered into the kitchen and looked around. Still, he was standing there not really doing anything. It wasn’t until Damian came back that moved over to the sink to wash his hands. He looked out the window and saw some of Pelican Town. Damian lucked out with the location he thought.

“It feels good to do some hard work and see actual pay off.” Damian opened the tackle box and took two fish out.

“Yeah. I know what you mean,” Sebastian stood back and let him work. He didn’t want to be in the way.

“If you wanna sit down at the counter, for now, you can. I don’t mind serving you.”

“...You don’t have to.”

“Yeah, but I want to. I’ve gotten stuff for almost everybody in the town. It’s not a big deal if I treat you to dinner right?”

“Alright,” Sebastian went over the table in the kitchen and sat down.

As Damian was cutting the fish away Sebastian looked around the house. It was like he lived here his whole life, rather than just moved in a couple of weeks ago. He sat with his hands in his lap and looked at the farmer.

“Damian?”

Running water sort of drowned out what he said, but Sebastian could hear that he at least responded to his call.

“Why did you move here?” A simple enough question right?

Damian turned off the water and started cleaning the scales off the fish. “My life in the city didn’t exactly have a 5-star rating you know? My job felt like it was sucking the life out of me. It sucked.” After the scales were off he put them on a cutting board and carried them over to the table.

“I wanted to get out. I didn’t have a clear cut way on how I just knew I needed to. After my grandfather’s letter, well that was all I needed to pack up and leave. My old friends warned me against it. They said that the farm was more trouble than it was worth. I honestly thought the same. I was kind of a dick before I got here.”

As he spoke he cut the fish and sliced through it like it was paper.

“Still my grandfather left to me and how messed up would it be if I at least didn’t come out here and to check it out? Sure it was a bit rough at first, but with a little work, it turned into all that.,” he gestured to outside. Through the window, Sebastian could see the patches of fresh crops. They weren’t ready to be harvested just yet. But sure enough, they were going to healthy plants that much he could tell from here.

“It was way less stressful than my old job let me tell you. Even if I couldn’t tell the difference between a rock and a potato at first,” Damian continued.

Sebastian laughed softly, but his smile quickly faded. It was so easy for him to just up and leave. It wasn’t that hard for Damian to find his happiness. Too bad it felt like there was nowhere for Sebastian to go. Everyone seemed to have the fool’s luck, but him.

“Hey, are you alright?” Damian asked. He laid the knife flat on the table and grabbed a towel to clean his hands.

Sebastian looked up from the fish, “Oh yeah, I guess. I mean all you had to do was get a letter to get a better look outlook on life. No matter what happens to me, I’m stuck in a dark basement with people on my case all the time. Nothing interesting happens. All I get is the same boring day in the same boring place.” 

He shrugged a shoulder, “Maybe I should go to the city or something. It seems that I’m the opposite of you.”

Damian paused from preparing the meal and looked Sebastian right in the eyes. “Sebastian, I-I’m sorry. Don’t think me coming here was easy. I left a whole life behind and you would be too if you left. You didn’t look miserable when you were reading under the tree or watching me fish. I dunno,” he put his elbows on the table.

“I mean I know we just met, but I’d be upset if you just left. I mean I just got to know you and all. And the opposite of me,” he laughed, “What even is that? A loner or someone emo, so what? So what if you’re the loner type. I still wanna be friends with you. Imagine if you never left that basement today. That would suck because I wouldn’t have anyone to share all these fish with.”

Sebastian looked at Damian with a confused look. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Damian gave a grin, “Like I said you’re a cool edge guy and my new friend.”

He looked at the fish again seeing the job half down and scoffed. “I guess. Thanks.”

“No problem, now are you done being doom and gloom. I think the fish might get up and walk away from us.” Damian grabbed the knife again.

Sebastian smiled, “Yeah. I’m good,” another shade of pink came across his face.

“Cool, because dinner is served!” Damian sliced away quickly at the fish. “I’ve got some rice in the fridge. We can heat that up and have some tea if you’re into that.”

Sebastian got up from his seat and went to the fridge, “Sounds good.” He found the rice and pulled it out.

“Hot or cold tea?”

“It was kinda warm today so cold sounds fine.”

“That reminds me,” Damian walked over to Sebastian who was looking for the bowls. He reached over him and opened up the cupboards. Sebastian stood still feeling Damian’s chest against his back. The other pulled down two plates and placed them on the counter. “It was warm today yet you were wearing a hoodie. Aren’t you hot?”

Sebastian stepped from under him and rubbed the back of his neck. “Not like it was summer. Plus it was cloudy so it wasn’t all that bad.”

“Oh, that’s fair. It was super nice today. How about tomorrow if you aren’t busy we can do it again?” Damian stuffed a piece of fish into his mouth.

Raising an eyebrow Sebastian made a grab for his tea, “I watch you fish?”

“I mean hang out,” he laughed.

“Oh right,” he smiled softly, “...Alright. I wouldn’t mind that.”

The two continued their conversation over food and different stories. This was much better than some silly old picnic with a bunch of people, Sebastian thought. It was the most talking he’d ever done besides with Sam and Abigail and even then, it was never this much. Damian laughed at almost every one of his jokes. Even if it was some pun. He grew to really enjoy the sound of his laugh. It would start off as a giggle before going into a full blown laugh. Damian spoke more of the city and went into detail of his old job. The idea of pushing papers was boring. If Damian was there taking care of the farm then Sebastian could hold off from going out there for a while.

It was about an hour later before they decided it was time to go off to the bar. Rolling up his sleeves they walked side by side. Their hands would occasionally brush against each other. Each time Sebastian noticed but Damian made no comment or any move to step further away. Truth be told Sebastian didn’t want him too. He didn’t mind the closeness it was nice. Much like how they bumped into each other in the kitchen before. He inched away that time, but this time was much more comforting.

Everyone was already there drinking away and playing games. Once they entered the bar Sam was the first one to notice the both of them walking in together. He waved them over and both went to the pool tables.

“There you guys are. Sebastian, you just run into Damian?” He asked leaning on the pool stick.

“No, we were actually hanging out all day,” Damian answered. “I’m gonna go get us some beers okay? Save me a spot alright?” He nudged Sebastian in the arm with his elbow.

“Okay.”

Sam only stood there watching the exchange before smiling at Sebastian who went to grab a pool stick of his own. He finally noticed him staring and frowned.

“What?”

“You hung out with Damian all day?”

“I ran into him by the mines, it’s not a big deal. Rack’em up.”

Sam still had that stupid smile and put the balls together, “I’m just surprised you spent all day with him is all. He’s a nice guy and all.”

“Nice people can’t hang around me?” Sebastian asked getting annoyed.

“That’s not what I said. What I meant was that hearing you spending the whole day with a practical stranger is out of the ordinary. Not a bad thing,” he put up his hands in defense, “Just surprising is all. I hope you had fun at least.” He shuffled the balls together.

Sebastian could see Damian coming back with three beers and Abigail at his side.

“I did.”

“Alright!” Abigail cheered, “Sam and I are a team. Damian, you can team up with Sebastian, get to know him better.”

Damian handed Sebastian his beer. He took a drink before setting it down on a nearby table and leaned over the table taking aim.

“Sounds good to me.”

The balls all flew out into different directions and two stripped ones fell into the pockets. Damian's fist bumped into the air and he made a move to take his aim.

“You two are so going down. Seb’s my ace,” he grinned as he took aim.

He missed unfortunately and groaned. Abigail giggled before she went to take her shot.

“Oh yeah, hey you guys weren’t there but we were actually doing a little bit of planning for the flower festival.” She took her shot, missed.

“Flower festival? Damian asked.

“Yeah, that’s right it would be your first time Damian,” Sam pointed at him. “It’s this nice festival where we go out in the forest and we dance around the new flowers of Spring. It’s nice.”

Sebastian scoffed and went to take his shot.

“Oh we get to wear beautiful dresses and nice suits and everything,” Abigail sighed. “It’s one of my favorite days.”

“It’s kinda boring,” Sebastian said as he sank another ball.

“Really?” Damian asked as he went to take his shot, “But it sounds nice. I think I would look pretty good in a suit.”

Sebastian watched as Damian managed two get two balls in the corner pocket. He backed off to take a drink and he gave a one-sided shrug. “I wouldn’t mind going.”

“You should Damian it would be nice and it’s your first one,” Abigail nodded, “I’ll even save you a dance.”

“Sounds great! Why not Seb?” Damian asked as Sebastian leaned over the pool table.

“Why not what?” He asked looking back over his shoulder.

“Why not we both go and I’ll dance with you. It won’t be as boring then, huh?”

Sebastian looked back to the pool table and felt his fingers twitch around the polished wood. “I guess if you’re into that sort of thing. I’m not that much of a dancer.” He took a shot, missed.

“Oh come on, it's supposed to be fun. So don’t worry about how good you’ll be,” Damian smiled.

Sebastian stood up straight to look between him, Sam and Abigail. With a sigh, he smiled and walked over to the table to grab his beer.

“You people won’t leave me alone about it will you?”

“Nope! It won’t be fun if the whole gang won’t be there,” Abigail smiled.

“Yeah, Sebastian cut loose. Dance with the new guy,” Sam said leaning over the table.

Sebastian looked back to Damian’s smiling face.

“Okay, if it’s with him,” he stood next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for @jaydedd and I was really happy to write this! I would really give them a follow on tumblr, they've got some A++ art. You can find me @imagine-salamander! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did!


End file.
